Lunch Breaks at Kiabacorp
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Dark takes his lunch break and gets something other than lunch at Kiabacorp. Warnings: language, yaoi, AU


**A/N: Hey guys. As of late, I've run into a mild writer's block concerning Dragon's Heart. And so, I decided to write up something else. I hope you enjoy.**

**Pairing: Magician of Black Chaos x Dark Magician**

**Warnings: Language, AU, yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_(Dark's POV)_

"You can go ahead and take your lunch break right now, Dark," Seth says, never taking his attention off of his paperwork.

"Okay sir. Let me just finish filing these last few files," I say.

Seth nods his head absently, not breaking his gaze from the forms on his desk. I can hear the scratching of his pen ever few seconds across the paper as he signs his name. Turning my attention back to what I'm doing, I organize the last few papers I have. I place the last file inside of the filing cabinet before closing it shut. Turning back around, I walk towards Seth's desk.

"Make sure you eat something before I get back," I say to Seth.

Seth grunts and keeps writing. I sigh in amusement and walk away from his desk. My hand touches the doorknob and I peek back at Seth one last time. He's still concentrating on his paperwork, but I notice him pulling out a sandwich and biting into it. A slight smile comes to my face and I walk out of his office.

My first meeting with Seth was different, to say the least. I met him one day when I was volunteering at a local orphanage in my neighborhood. Seth had walked inside, looking for some way to help out. He saw me and immediately asked me why I was helping out when a teenager like me would normally be out hanging out with friends or going to college. However, I couldn't afford to go to college due to my family's insufficient funds. I told Seth this and he looked absolutely devastated. And so, Seth offered me a job at Kiabacorp, which I happily accepted.

Working at Kiabacorp is much more difficult than one would think though. It's not the work though. I only work as a personal assistant to Seth, so I don't have a lot of hard work. No, the difficulty comes from the two corporation heads. Seto and Seth Kiaba. Those two men are the most powerful and incorrigible men you could ever meet. Seto has the kindness of a bull, and that's putting it lightly. His temper is absolutely dreadful and don't even get me started on his social skills. Let's just say that he has made an elementary kid cry. Three times.

And while Seth is much nicer compared to his brother, he often drowns himself in his work. I remember the first time I came to work here. About four days after I was employed, I found Seth on his office floor, suffering from dehydration and lack of sleep. He had to go to the hospital for a few days, leaving me to handle all of his paperwork and his brother. Let's just say, those were the worst three days of my life.

I feel a vibrating in my pocket and I pull out my phone. I see that I have a text message and I check my inbox. A smile comes from my face when I notice that the text came from my boyfriend, Chaos.

_Can I come visit you today? -Chaos_

I groan and text him back.

_No. You know that Seto has a restraining order on you. -Dark_

_Well then, sneak me in. -Chaos_

_Hell no. Do you remember the last time that I did that? I almost lost my job. -Dark_

_Kiaba was messing with you. I couldn't let him pick on my boyfriend. -Chaos_

_He was offering advice. -Dark_

_I don't think advice comes in the form of verbal abuse. -Chaos_

_That doesn't warrant you the right to punch my boss though! -Dark_

_The douche had it coming! -Chaos_

_Just...you better not come within fifty feet of this building or I'll kill you. End of discussion! -Dark_

I slam my phone shut and sigh. Chaos could be really childish sometimes. Although I do find it sweet that he wants to protect me, it still doesn't give him the right to punch my boss in the nose. In front of his employees. Let's just say that the week after that was the second worst time of my life.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I find that I'm in front of the employee lounge. Curling my fingers around the doorknob, I open the door. I mentally cheer when I realize that I have the entire lounge to myself. It's not that I don't like my fellow employees, because I do. It's just that they tend to...gossip. A lot.

I walk over to the fridge and open the door, pulling out my lunch. I close the fridge door and sit down at one of the tables. I pull out my lunch and lick my lips. This is one of Chaos' lunches and one of my favorites. Smoked ham on white bread, a pear, and a strawberry shortcake. And while it may not sound like much, for some reason Chaos has a special power when it comes to making sandwiches. He can make the worst sandwich in history taste like it was made by the gods. Humming in happiness, I open my mouth, leading the sandwich to my mouth.

Suddenly, I hear something out in the hall. I look at the door briefly before turning my attention back to my sandwich. I weigh the options in front of me. I could go out to the hall and stop whatever is happening. But that would mean that I possibly risk having my lunch stolen- the employees in this building are a bunch of vultures. Or, I could just stay here and enjoy my lunch. Somehow, my lunch sounds a lot more appealing than stopping a fight. Before I can take a bite out my sandwich though, I hear screams and shouts coming from the hall.

Sighing in annoyance, I place my sandwich down and open the door to peek out of the room. And what I see nearly causes me to piss my pants.

Chaos is fighting with one of the security guards. He has bruises lining his face and arms but the guard looks to be in worse shape. Looking down the hall, I notice that he's already taken down five other officers. Groaning, I step out of the room and cross my arms.

"Chaos! What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

Chaos looks over at me before turning his attention back to the guard. He gives the man one solid punch to the stomach, causing the bulky man to fall to the ground clutching his stomach. The guard falls unconscious in an instant and I groan in annoyance. Chaos could be so troublesome.

Chaos smirks before he waltzes over to me. I give him a glare, but he doesn't to care. He just looks proud of himself, causing me to scowl.

"Chaos? Why are you here?" I ask again, this time in anger

My boyfriend frowns at me. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

I still and look at him in outrage. "Are you serious? As if you're not aware! You know what could happen to me if Seto finds out your here!" I hiss out.

Chaos just waves his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about him. I have that covered."

"What the hell did you do, Chaos?" I ask cautiously.

Chaos chuckles at me and brings his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek softly. "I have a few friends who work here. They'll let me know whenever Seto is coming," Chaos says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Chaos could be the stupidest person . "Well, why are you here?" I ask tiredly.

Chaos smiles and pecks me on the lips. "To see you, silly."

I stare at him weirdly before I laugh. "Whatever, let's go inside the employee lounge before someone finds out that you're here," I say while walking back to the employee lounge.

* * *

><p>I finish the rest of my lunch and rub my stomach. "You did a great job with that lunch, Chaos," I remark in appreciation.<p>

Chaos chuckles at me and nods his head. "Well of course. I am a master chef. It's only to be expected that I make great food."

I roll my head at his bragging. "I'm not sure you can call yourself much of a chef just by making a sandwich," I point out.

Chaos pouts and leans against the chair. He looks around the room and tilts his head. "I've noticed something. Nobody has come in here in the past hour. What's up with that?" he asks curiously.

"Maybe because it's nearly five in the evening. I had lunch late," I say in an obvious tone.

Chaos makes a face at me and he sighs in boredom. I just ignore him and close my eyes. The room is silent except for the occasional cough. I bask in the silence and sigh in comfort. I hear the chair that Chaos' is sitting in scrape against the floor. My eyebrow twitches but I continue to ignore any noise that he makes. My body relaxes again and I can feel myself start to doze off.

A hand creeps onto my leg, causing me to jump. My eyes snap open and I look at Chaos in shock. He has a predatory gleam in his eyes and I swallow the lump in my throat. He smirk and moves his hand slightly higher, teasing my inner thigh. I twitch before my hand grabs his. My eyes are wide in shock.

"What are you doing?" I whisper out even though we're the only ones in the room

Chaos smirks even wider and moves his other hand to my other thigh. I hold back a moan and just glare at him. The hand in my grip tries to wiggle free, but I hold on tight. Our eyes connect and I glare at him. I try not to make a sound as his hand moves up higher. However, I can feel a blush start to come to my face and I bite my lip.

I flinch as his other hand slips out of my grip and I barely have enough time to move away before Chaos tackles me to the ground. My back collides with the ground and I grunt as Chaos straddles my hips. A gasp escapes my lips as I feel his erection rub up against mine. Biting my lip harder, I turn my head the other way to rid of some of the embarrassment.

However, Chaos moves a hand up to my face and forces me to look up at him. His eyes were shining brightly in arousal and I whine in the back of my throat.

"We...can't do this h-here Chaos. I'll be f-fire-MMPH!"

I'm cut off suddenly when Chaos' lips collided with mine. His lips caresses mine and I whimper softly. Chaos' hands decide to move as soon as my whimper leaves my lips. One of his hands tease my inner thigh while the the other moves up further. His hand moves under my shirt, pushing it up until my nipples were visible. They were starting to harden due to arousal.

Chaos fingers one of my nipples, scratching his fingernail over the tip. My back arches slightly, causing my hips to bump up against Chaos'. He breaks the kiss suddenly and smirks down at me.

"I love it when you're like this," he says in a husky voice.

I shiver as his voice rumbles through my body. Chaos growls before locking my lips in a kiss again. This time, his tongue licks at my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. He sucks on my bottom lips softly, causing me to moan pathetically. My mouth opens slightly, inviting Chaos inside. He takes the invitation and slips is tnogue inside of my mouth. Our tongues wrap around each other, teasing each other.

While my attention is on the kiss, I barely notice when his hand dips inside of my pants. I groan deep in my mouth and Chaos swallows my whimpers and moans. He grunts along side me and pinches one of my nipples. My back arches even farther, pushing him closer to my body.

Chaos breaks the kiss again and gazes down at him. We're both panting and our cheeks are flushed slightly. Chaos' lips are swollen from all of the kitchen and I know that mine are in the same condition. Looking down at my chest, I notice that Chaos is still playing with my nipples lightly. Both of them have hardened and they felt deliciously tight.

"Chaos...if w-we're...found..." I trail off, whining softly as Chaos sudden pinches my nipple again.

"Well, obviously I'm not doing such a good job if you can still talk," Chaos says in a rough voice.

My eyes lock with his and I feel the hand on my inner thigh finally start to move up. My body tenses and I unconsciously close my legs. Chaos growls and moves both of his hands to my knees. Without hesitation, he throws my legs apart and moves in-between them. I gasp when I feel his knee rub against my bulge. My hips twitch and I can't stop myself from rutting up against Chaos' leg.

"You're so naughty Dark. Humping against my leg without any shame," Chaos says with a smirk on his face.

I just whimper in response and try to halt my hips, but with little success. Chaos moves a hand down to my hip and hold me down, causing an involuntary groan of protest to leave my lips. Chaos just chuckles and he slowly unbuttons my pants. My breath picks up slightly and I watch him closely. Chaos looks back up at me, signaling me to move up so that he can pull down my pants.

I lift my hips up, letting Chaos pull down my pants. My erection is peeking out from the top of my boxers and I blush in embarrassment. Chaos licks his lips and leans down. His breath tickles the head of my cock and my hips twitch again. Chaos' hands come to my hips, holding me down tight.

"Now, now. Be patient, Dark," he says sweetly.

I groan in frustration as Chaos teases me. His fingers tease the base of my erection while his tongue pokes out to lick at the slit of my cock. My moans fill the lounge as he continues his teasing. He slowly moves his hand up and down my arousal, licking the head every so often.

"Chaos, please...," I beg softly.

Chaos looks up at me with an innocent look on his face. He removes his mouth and hands from my cock, causing me to whimper loudly.

"Come on Dark. I don't know what you want if you don't tell me," Chaos teases while licking a strip up my cock.

I whimper and move my hands down to grip onto Chaos' hair. Chaos chuckles in amusement but lets me push him down towards my erection. His mouth hovers over the tip and I whine deep in my throat.

"Chaos...," I trail off, slightly annoyed with his teasing.

Chaos just smirks up at me and I decide to swallow my pride. "Chaos...suck me off...please," I beg softly.

I flinch when I feel a warmth swallow my length down to the root. Before I can stop myself, I scream in pleasure and tighten my grip on Chaos' hair. However, Chaos doesn't seem to care though and increases the pressure of his sucking. My hips snap up, thrusting my cock deep into his throat. Chaos doesn't seem to mind though, because his moans grew louder.

My body tenses up when I hear someone knock on the door. Chaos freezes suddenly and my gaze moves towards the door.

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice croaking.

"Dark, are you alright? You've been in there for a while and someone said that they heard a scream," Seth's voice floats through the lounge.

My heart skips a beat before I look up at Chaos in fear. He stares back before a gleam enters his eyes. My own eyes widen before I slap a hand over my mouth to keep my moans from leaving. Chaos sucks harder on my cock, licking at the head. A whimper leaves my lips, causing the both of us to look towards the door.

"Are you sure you're alright Dark?" Seth asks again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I groan out, throwing my head back in pleasure.

There is silence on the other side of the door before I hear Seth sigh. "Alright. Just be sure to leave if you're not feeling well."

"OkaAAY!" I moan out, arching my back as Chaos teases my entrance lightly.

I hear Seth chuckling before leaves. I let out a breath of relief before I pull Chaos off of my cock. He's looking up at me in mild amusement, licking his lips. Growling in arousal, I bring his lips to mine. Our tongues intertwine with each other. I can taste my precum on his tongue and I can feel my groin grow harder.

Breaking the kiss, our breaths mingle as I stare straight into his eyes. "Chaos...fuck me," I groan out.

Chaos smirks before kissing me again. He stands up, lifting me up effortlessly. Without breaking our kiss, he leads me over to one of the tables in the room. My back hits the table and we stop suddenly. His lips leave mine and he turns me around. His hand rests between my shoulder blades, pushing me down onto the cold table. I hiss as my skin touches the freezing table. My nipples grow harder in response, causing me to squirm in discomfort. Chaos rubs his fingers up and down my sides. A laugh leaves my mouth before laughter fills the room.

"W-will y-y-ou stop t-tickli-ing me!" I say in-between my laughter.

Chaos just chuckles before nibbling at my neck. I hum in approval before I move my hips back. "As much as I love what you're doing, I would rather you tease me somewhere else," I say in a rough voice.

"Very well," Chaos says.

Chaos kneels down behind me, causing me to turn back in curiosity. His fingers caress my hips, digging into the skin. His breath is tickling at my entrance, causing it to pucker. Chaos moves one of his hands from my hip down to my tailbone. His nails scratch at the area, causing me to mewl in happiness. He drags his fingers down to the cleft of my ass. The tips of his fingers curve in slightly, pressing against his entrance.

"Do you want me to put them inside?" Chaos asks in a husky voice.

Shivers through my body before I nod my head. He chuckles behind me and I feel his breath getting closer before something wet touches my entrance. I gasp as wiggles around my pucker, teasing the skin. Peeking over my shoulder, I moan loudly as I realize that Chaos is licking me. His tongue licks at his entrance one last time before slipping inside.

I arch my back, thrusting my butt further back. I feel a finger slid in beside his tongue. His finger thrust in deeply, stirring up my insides. The tip of his finger rubs up against my prostate and I gasp. My body trembles due to all the sensations.

By now, I'm putty in Chaos' hands. He slips a second finger beside his other finger and begins to shove both appendages in my entrance. My body starts to rock back and forth against his fingers, pushing them further inside. They are rubbing against my prostate roughly, causing my knees to buckle. My voice can't seem to leave my throat, leaving my mouth to just hang open in the overwhelming pleasure.

"You look so slutty riding against my fingers, Dark," Chaos growls out seductively.

I just moan in response and grab onto the hand that is still holding onto my hip. Looking back with hooded eyes, I groan out, "Please Chaos...fuck me...I need it."

Chaos points out, "But I'm not done stretching you. I don't want it to hurt."

Shaking my head, I thrust back onto his fingers. "I need it Chaos. I need it now, I can't wait anymore."

A smirk comes across Chaos' face before he licks his lips. He rips his fingers from my entrance and stands up. Leaning over my back, he turns my head to face his. His lips collide with mine in a kiss, molding perfectly. While we're kissing, I feel him reach across the table. Moving away from his lips briefly, I see him holding onto a tube of lube. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"If you just had lube, what was the point in...you know?" I ask in embarrassment.

Chaos smirks before teasing my entrance with his fingers. I mewl in pleasure and rest my head against the table. A shiver goes through my body.

Chaos leans towards my ear and breathes out, "Because you look hot when you're coming apart under my ministrations."

I just whimper in response and push back against his fingers. "Well, hurry up. I need you now."

Chaos growls deep in his throat before practically ripping the top off of the tube. He slicks his cock quickly before smearing the rest of the lube on my entrance. He lines up his erection with my entrance before pushing in slowly. I groan at the pressure and bite my lip to keep my sounds muffled. However, Chaos' hand comes up to my mouth and removes my bottom lip from my teeth.

"Don't hide your moans. I want everyone to hear you," Chaos says while licking my earlobe.

I shake my head and a small moan leaves my mouth. That's something I don't want. If Seto were to find out what I'm doing, that would be the end of me. I place a hand over mu mouth to keep my moans at bay. A dissatisfied moan leaves Chaos' mouth and he shoves in the last part of his cock inside of me. I gasp loudly before a strangled moan bubbles out of my chest. I whimper as the tip of Chaos' cock rests against my prostate. It seems to push onto the gland every time I breath.

Chaos reaches up and pulls my hand away from my mouth. I find that my body is too weak to fight against his grip, so I just tremble under him.

"Chaos...," I whimper out, shivering as his breath brushes against my back.

Chaos slowly moves out and I involuntarily tighten against his cock. A groan leaves Chaos before he growls loudly. This is the only warning I get before he thrusts deep inside of me. I nearly scream and I grab the edge of the table for support. The table scraps across the floor, letting out a loud screech. However, this doesn't slow Chaos down. If anything, it causes to thrust even faster.

He curls his hands around my hips and pulls me closer to him. His cock collides directly with my prostate, causing my back to arch. The feelings that I'm experiencing is intense, more intense than I've ever felt before. My hand grips tighter onto the table and for a second, I worry about possibly hurting my hand. However, the pleasure pulsing through my veins pushes that thought out of my quickly.

"Chaos...harder...I want it harder," I beg softly, still trying to remain as quiet as I can.

Chaos wraps his arm around my chest and pulls my up so that my back molds with his chest. This pushes him even deeper inside and I mewl in happiness. "Chaos...I'm close...," I warn.

Chaos hums in agreement and speeds up his thrusts. My groins starts to tighten slightly and my entrance begins to spasm somewhat. My breath picks up and I can feel the nerves throughout my body starting to ignite. Chaos removes his hands from my hips and starts trailing his hands all around my body. I whimper as his fingers tease my erogenous zones. His hands move from my back over to my front, where they pinch my nipples softly.

I feel my climax start to escalate and I open my mouth to warn Chaos again. However, it seems as though he doesn't need warning, because his hands creep down towards my cock. His fingers curl around the base of my cock and stroke upward slowly. I groan in frustration before I thrust up against his hand. Chaos tightens his grip on my cock and I gasp exasperatedly.

"Chaos, don't t-tease me," I breath out.

I feel his lips on my neck, biting into the skin. I hiss as he sucks harshly on the spot before licking it in apology. I knew that he was leaving a mark, but for some reason, I didn't care. In fact, my cock seems to get even harder. One of my hands moves down to where Chaos' hands are and I guide his hand up and down my erection. I can feel him chuckling against my skin before he starts stroking me harder.

I moan in appreciation before I begin to thrust my hips back against his, meeting his thrusts every time. Chaos groans deep in his throat before he bites into my shoulder. This sets me off and causes me to orgasm into his hands suddenly. I scream and collapse against the table as Chaos continues to shove his erection inside of me. Seconds later, I feel his cum coating my insides.

I shiver at the feeling before relaxing against the table in exhaustion. My breath is slowly starting to refill my lungs. A smile comes to my face as I look up at Chaos. He's smiling back at me and he leans down towards me. His lips barely graze against mine before we both freeze as another knock fills the room. My gaze moves towards the door and my breath leaves me.

Seth is standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. Amusement is flowing around in his eyes while a smile threatens to appear on his face. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Actually, you are," Chaos says simply.

I slap Chaos on the arm, although it was pretty weak considering my condition. For a second, I debate whether or not I should cover myself up. I sigh and decide that there's no use in trying to hide my position, considering the fact that Seth has already seen enough.

Keeping my gaze lowered, I ask, "So...am I fired?"

Seth laughs and I look up in surprise. "Yeah right. Dark, I've noticed that you've been kind of stressed as of late. And let me tell you, you're absolutely useless when you're stressed. So, if this is what it takes to get rid of your stress, I don't really care. Just make sure you clean up," Seth says before leaving the lounge.

Seth makes sure to close the door behind him and silence floats around the room. I look up at Chaos in apprehension, slightly fearing what he is going to say. He looks back at me with a confused look on his face. Chaos opens his mouth and asks one of the stupidest questions I have heard from him yet.

"So wait. Does that mean that he's given me permission to have sex with you at work?"

**A/N: I am FINALLY done with this oneshot. I don't know what it is about lemons that takes forever. It's like we just don't mix. I can easily type up romance in 30 minutes or less, but when it comes to smut...I need at least three days. But I can say, I'm happy with the end result. **


End file.
